Recently, wearable robots which can assist person's movements are widely being developed. Such wearable robots are used as various applications such as an industrial application, a medical application, a military application or the like.
Such a wearable robot for assisting muscular power includes a power assisting robot for the upper body and a power assisting robot for the lower body. The robot for the lower body among these is a robot assisting power of legs, and may be configured to detect walking conditions of a user and to assist the muscular power depending the detected conditions.
However, since the power assisting robot for the lower body is generally formed by a metallic frame which is powered by mechanical forces, weight and volume thereof are inevitably increased and thus it is difficult to realize rapid movements and smooth motions.
Also, due to these reasons, it may cause exhaustion of physical strength of a user and movements are restricted.